Kouji Mihama
"Prism Shows have the power to make everyone smile."- Kouji to Shin Ichijou (King Of Prism by Pretty Rhythm) Kouji Mihama (神浜コウジ Mihama Kouji) is a member of the unit Over The Rainbow and a student at Kakyoin Academy of Edel Rose. Official Profile Appearance Kouji is a tall boy with chartreuse eyes and shoulder-length dim gray hair which he ties into a ponytail. He wears a dog tag which belonged to his father, Takeyuki Mihama and a purple Over The Rainbow wristband that matches Hiro and Kazuki's. Personality Kouji is usually kind and soft-spoken, but is actually easily angered according to Hiro. He is described by Shin as "kind, but sometimes very strict and can get very scary." which he seems to be unaware of.PASH! Magazine June Issue 2016 He has a somewhat mysterious and unpredictable behavior, but ultimately has good intentions. He has a passion for cooking. Rainbow Live Upbringing Kouji grew up in a well-off family with his mother, Natsuko Mihama being the worker of the family, while his father, Takeyuki Mihama was the house-husband. Every since young, Kouji learned how to cook and bake from his father and sometimes, when his mother wasn't around, they would play the guitar together and sing. He was an overall bright and cheerful kid. He was childhood friends with Nishina Kazuki. Takeyuki Mihama's passing After his father passed away, there was a drastic change to Kouji's personality. According to Kazuki, he became more quiet and gloomy and rarely ever smiled. Edel Rose Though Kouji's mother was against him writing songs, he manages to get accepted into Edel Rose. There in his first year of middle school, at the age of 13Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live Official Anime Guide Book, he was made fun of by other students because of his childish music. Later, he is befriended by Hiro Hayami, and the two become very close to each other. Hiro is amazed by Kouji's music and asks for him to write a song so he could show the world how great his music is, and Kouji agrees.Rainbow Live episode 31 HiroxKoji Two years later, in his third year of middle school, Kouji is paired with Hiro into one unit for their idol debut. He writes the debut song "Pride" for the both of them to sing, only to find out that Hiro claimed the song to be written by him instead. Angered and feeling betrayed, Kouji confronts him and asks why he had done such a thing. Hiro replies with saying Jin Norizuki, the supervisor of Edel Rose, suggested it would be better for their publicity. Kouji then quits the unit and leaves Edel Rose. Meeting the girls After leaving Hiro, Kouji falls into a visible depression and slump. It is only when he meets Naru Ayase, that he is inspired to write music again. Later, he meets Ito Suzuno, who criticizes his music because she thinks they are half-hearted. When Ito is suddenly requested by Hiro to write a song for her, Kouji, afraid that Hiro will claim the song she writes as his just like he did with "Pride", tells her to not write the song. Ito, takes this the wrong way and only gets mad at him. In the end, Kouji stops her from giving Hiro her song by giving Hiro "Pride" instead.Rainbow Live episode 18 The Mihama and Suzuno Family's conflict Kouji and Ito eventually get together and become a couple. Both of their families are against this because of past problems. When Ito and Kouji find out the truth about the past, Ito suggests that they shouldn't meet each other again for the sake of their families. Both sides refuse to end the conflict and keep living in the past but Kouji does not stand for it. He confronts his mother, saying that she should move on and later at the bathhouse with the help of Otoha, talks Ito out of it too. The conflict eventually ends and both the families are finally at peace with each other and Kouji and Ito are a couple once again. Forming Over The Rainbow Kouji continues to resent Hiro, responding with hatred whenever his name is brought up. But when Kazuki and Hiro are about to have a rematch, Kouji writes him the song "Freedom" and it is later confirmed by Kazuki that "Freedom" was a message from him to Hiro. The lyrics of the song shows that he did not hate Hiro, but instead still cared for himRainbow Live episode 42. The line "What we're aiming to be is heroes, not winners." triggered Hiro's memory, where he told Kouji the same thing in middle school. After watching Naru Ayase and Bell Renjouji's show, Kazuki talks to Kouji about Hiro and how to help him. After Hiro revealed why he claimed "Pride" as his own song and apologized for his lies, he was planning to revert to a normal life and never return to the stage again. Kazuki talks him out of this, saying Hiro has done more than enough and it was perfectly fine for him to come back on stage and that Kouji thinks the same. Kouji then comes and tells Hiro they should reforge their relationship. The three of them from there walked together towards the future and formed the unit Over The Rainbow. King Of Prism In King Of Prism, Kouji seems to have gotten back his original lively personality, since his fight with Hiro had ended and the conflict in his family had been solved. He takes the offer to write the soundtrack for a Hollywood movie in America to help repay Edel Rose's debt. Career Besides his activities in Over The Rainbow, he hosts a TV cooking show and is an active music composer. He also does private band activities and is in a band called "Cross Road" with Ito and her younger brother, Yuu. Prism Jumps Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live PriPara the Movie: Everyone, Assemble! Prism ☆ Tours King of Prism by Pretty Rhythm King of Prism - PRIDE THE HERO King of Prism: Shiny Seven Stars Songs # Reboot # Pride # Over The Sunshine # Athletic Core # Flavor Songs written by Kouji # Reboot # Pride # Over The Sunshine # Athletic Core # Flavor # Heart Various Colored Dream # Sweet time Cooking magic ~I'm So Hungry~ # Freedom # Pouring Rain HAPPY (Collaboration with Ito Suzuno) # ALIVE (Collaboration with Ito Suzuno) # cherry picking days # Little Wing & Beautiful Pride Trivia * He is the youngest member in Over The Rainbow * He is dating Ito Suzuno from Happy Rain and is seen with her in the car on the way to the airport in the movie King Of Prism By Pretty Rhythm * Ann Fukuhara's song, '''"Sweet time Cooking magic ~I'm So Hungry~" '''was a song he used to sing with his father when they cooked in the kitchen * He is in charge of designing the costumes for Over The Rainbow * The guitar he uses used to belong to his father * He used to be in one dance school with Kazuki when they were kids * He is called "Kou-chan" by Naomi References ja:神浜コウジ Category:Characters Category:Over The Rainbow Category:Edel Rose